1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to bonding apparatuses and methods and, more particularly, to a bonding apparatus and a bonding method for bonding at least two workpieces together.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing electronic devices, some components, such as glass sheets and printed circuit boards, need be bonded together. For example, a touch panel includes a glass substrate, a conductive layer, and a protecting layer. The glass substrate, the conductive layer, and the protecting layer should be bonded together. Nowadays, more and more electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and liquid crystal display devices, utilize touch panels.
Before bonding components together, the components should be positioned, so that the edges of the components can be leveled in a same line. A typical bonding apparatus includes a belt with glue to feed to the components. If a component is put in an undesired position, the component must be repositioned on the sticky belt. However, some components deform and wrinkle easily. Thus, in the process of repositioning the components, the components may deform or wrinkle, resulting in unqualified products.
Therefore, a bonding apparatus and a bonding method which overcome the above-described shortcomings are desired.